Beauty and the Beast Forte's happiness
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: A lovely lady named Suzette comes with Belle. They stay at the beast's castle. Suzette meets Forte and the two of them fall in love. Forte finds a reason to be human again to be with his lovely Suzette. They even get married. When dies in birth of their daughter Forte devotes his life to raising his daughter. Cannot give anymore spoilers.


_A lovely lady named Suzette comes with Belle. They stay at the beast's castle. Suzette meets Forte and the two of them fall in love. Forte finds a reason to be human again to be with his lovely Beatrice. They even get married. Cannot give anymore spoilers._

chapter 1

Today there is new woman in the village. Her name was Suzette. she saw Belle walking into the bookstore. She was wondering why everyone was calling Belle strange. She seemed like a nice girl. So she decided to introduce herself.

"Hello I'm Suzette." she said.

"I'm Belle." Belle said.

"So want to be friends I enjoy a good book." Suzette said.

"That would be nice maybe we should read together sometime." Belle said.

Gaston came over. Beatrice didn't like the way Gaston was talking to her.

 _He has some nerve!_ Suzette thought.

Belle had to go back home to help her father.

"That crazy old fool needs all the help he can get!" Lefou said.

"Don't talk about my father that way he's a genius!" Belle said.

"Yeah don't talk about her father that way!" Gaston said hitting Lefou.

Beatrice knew Gaston was saying that to get on Belle's good side.

There was an explosion. "Papa!" Belle said.

Gaston and Lefou started laughing. While Belle ran off to help her father. Beatrice followed she thought she could help too.

Belle went into the cellar Suzette followed her inside. "Papa?" Belle said.

"I didn't expect that to happen." Maurice said.

"Don't worry about it." Belle said.

"I will quit if I cannot get this invention to work!" Maurice said. Then he saw Suzette. "Oh hello, who are you I'm Maurice Belle's father." he said.

"I'm Suzette, I just moved here. Belle and I just became friends." Suzette said.

"Nice to meet you." Maurice said. "I'm tired of this no good contraption!" he said.

"I know you can do it and become a famous inventor." Belle said.

"You think I can do it?" Maurice asked.

"I know you can do it." Belle said.

Maurice began to work on it and turned it on. Everyone braced themselves just in case for an explosion. It began to work. "It works!" he said. "Hitch up Phillipe I am off to the fair!" he said.

Belle said good by to her father. Suzette headed home.

The next day Suzette came over to Belle's house. "Hello Suzette I guess you would like to read together today," Belle said.

"Yes I thought it would be nice." Suzette said.

Gaston came in. He sat down and took off his shoes. He talked about having a little wife and children playing with dogs. "You know who the little wife is?" Gaston said.

"No who?" Belle asked.

"You," Gaston told Belle he cornered on the door to kiss her.

"I'm sorry Gaston I don't deserve you." Belle said. She opened the door.

Gaston fell through and landed in the mud. He was not happy.

Belle and Suzette went outside. Beatrice sat down in the meadow with Belle. They heard a loud neigh it was Phillipe he was frightened. But there was a problem Maurice wasn't with him. Belle and Suzette hopped on Phillipe who took them to a castle.

Belle tied Phillipe to a post.

Belle and Suzette went inside. They heard coughing and found Belle's father. The beast appeared. "Come into the light," Belle said.

The beast did so and Belle and Suzette were shocked. "Take me instead and let him go." Belle said.

"Take me too." Suzette said.

"Done." The beast said.

Belle and Suzette sat in the tower. The beast came in. "I will lead you two to your room." Beast said.

"Huh?" Belle said.

"Do you want to stay in the tower?" Beast asked.

Belle and Suzette followed the beast. "I hope you like it here. If you two need anything my servants will help you. The castle is you two's home now so you can go anywhere except the west wing." the beast said.

"What is in the..." Belle said.

"It's forbidden!" the beast said.

Belle and Suzette went to the room. "You two will join me for dinner. That is not a request!" the beast said.

Belle and Suzette started crying. Mrs. Potts came in and offered some tea. Belle and Suzette thanked them and Mrs. Potts left.

"Let's get you two dressed for dinner." the Wardrobe said.

"We're not going." Belle said.

"But you two must." the wardrobe said.

Cogsworth came in. "Dinner is served ladies." he said.

Cogsworth came into the beast's room. "Well?" The beast said.

"Their not coming." Cogsworth said.

The beast got angry. "Why aren't coming to dinner?!" he demanded.

"We're not hungry." Belle said.

"You two cannot stay in there forever." The beast said.

"Yes we can." Belle said.

"The go a head and starve!" the beast said. "If they don't eat with me then they don't eat at all." the beast said.

After a while Belle and Suzette came out. They met Lumiere and Cogsworth. They admitted they were a little hungry.

"Remember what the master said." Cogsworth said.

"I won't let these girls go hungry." Mrs. Potts said.

"Fine water and crust of bread.." Cogsworth said.

"Cogsworth they are not prisoners their guests." Lumiere said.

Lumiere did a big musical number during dinner.

"We never been in an enchanted castle." Belle said.

"Who told you." Cogsworth said.

"We figured it out ourselves" Belle said.

Suzette nodded and smiled.

Cogsworth gave them a tour. They got tired of Cogsworth's facts. Lumiere and Cogsworth headed for the library while curious Belle and Suzette went into the west wing. They saw a torn picture and rose that looked incredible. The beast appeared. "Don't you realize what you could have done? GET OUT!" he shouted.

Belle and Suzette ran off into the woods. They ran straight into a pack of wolves. Belle and Suzette were frightened. Just when it looked like they were done for the beast came and saved them.

They took the beast back to the castle and treated his wounds. "Thank you for saving our lives," Belle said.

"Yes thank you," Suzette said.

"Your welcome." the beast said.

Today Suzette was exploring the castle. She heard lovely music. She followed it and saw a large pipe organ. After it finished she clapped her hands. He saw her.

"Hello," He said.

"I'm Suzette who are you?" she asked.

"I am Maestro Forte." he said.

"I love your music it was very beautiful." she said.

"Thanks," he said.

A little piccolo came out. "Hello, who are you? I'm Suzette." she said.

"I'm Fife Forte's apprentice." he said.

"I noticed your music was a little gloomy any reason?" she asked Forte.

"Is it any of your business?" Forte asked.

"Well there has to be reason. My Grandfather told me that, he raised me when my parents died." Beatrice said. "If I tell you my story will you tell me yours?" she asked.

Forte agreed to the terms.

Suzette told Forte her story how she was orphaned in fire and how Grandfather raised her. She told him how she loved music how it made her feel happy and brought the animals she played it for great cheer.

"That is a sad but sweet story." Forte said. Forte told his story of how his mother died in his birth and how his father hated him and worked him to the bone. He had no other family. Ho ran off when his father died and meet an old lady who took care of him. He played music for her and became saddened when she died. How the king found him playing the pipe organ in a nearby church and made him his court composer.

"That is a sad story. I bet they need you and there is someone who needs you and someone you need." Suzette said.

Soon Christmas time rolled around. Suzette and Belle went ice skating with the beast.

Suzette and Belle wanted to celebrate Christmas. Sometimes Suzette would talk to Forte. Forte was falling in love with Suzette. Suzette felt herself falling in love with Forte. Forte knew he had a reason to be human again to be with lovely Suzette. Suzette changed his heart. Now he was going to be the best composer ever and true friend.

Christmas was one to remember. Everyone was so happy.

Soon Belle and Suzette had fine night. Belle wanted to see her father again. The beast let her use his magic mirror she saw her father he was sick. "You must go to him." The beast said. "You two are no longer prisoner." he said.

The servants were shocked.

Belle and Suzette began to tended to Maurice. The man from asylum came to the door.

"I can make it stop if..' Gaston said to Belle.

"If what?" Belle asked.

"If you married me." Gaston said.

"I'll never marry you." Belle said. She got the mirror. "Show me the beast." she said.

The mirror showed everyone the beast. One asked he was dangerous.

"No he's not, he's kind and gentle." Belle said.

"Yes he is." Suzette said.

Gaston planned to kill the beast took some of the other villagers with him. He locked Belle, Suzette and Maurice in the cellar. Chip broke them out with Maurice's invention. They hopped on Phillipe and headed for the castle.

At the castle the servants began to fight the villagers. Some of the villagers went to the music room. Forte played creepy music and Fife made a loud sound. Forte pressed the keys down hard. "BOO!" He said.

The villagers screamed and ran out.

The other villagers ran from the kitchen after the kitchen staff frightened them.

The beast was being attack by Gaston. The beast saw Belle. He climbed up to meet her. Gaston stabbed the beast. Belle pulled the beast up while Gaston fell to his doom. Belle admitted her love to the beast.

The beast returned to his human form. Belle was surprised. When she looked into the prince's blue eyes she saw it was him. "It is you." she said.

the servants also returned to their human forms.

Suzette saw a man with grey wig and a black suit with piano keys on the cuffs. "Suzette it's me Forte." he said.

She saw his eyes. "It is you!" she said kissing him.

Everyone was very happy.

There was very wonderful wedding for the prince and Belle. There were also weddings for Lumiere and Fifi, even a wedding for Forte and Suzette.

The castle became a very happy place.

To be continued.


End file.
